Untitled
by hollandjs
Summary: Blonde haired Bella moves to Forks after her mother dies in a horrific accident. Will she ever sing again or will her mothers ghost haunt her forever? AH. R&R please. It will get better. Sorry if it is kind of vague in the beginning. I'm new at this. R&R!
1. Rain

_Guess I should do some explaining first. _

_Bella lived in Phoenix with her mother who was killed in a horrific accident 6 months ago. She left Phoenix to get away from the ghosts and to spend time with her dad in Forks. The reason that Bella doesn't mention her mother that much in the beginning is that she is trying to move on and not dwell on the fact that her mother is dead. She doesn't really want to talk about it just yet with her friends. She is slightly out of character, a little more open about some stuff, just not her mother. All Human._

_As for the singing, it is coming soon I promise. _

_Someone is gonna help her come out of her shell…._



**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does.**

Rain.

It had to rain here every day didn't it? Bella and rain don't mix. Ever since I got here a week ago from sunny Phoenix, it never stopped raining. I moved up here because my mother died in an accident 6 months ago. According to the police report, a semi had slammed into her car when she was on her way to get me from voice lessons. Now I don't sing because I know it was my fault. I made her come and get me when I could've easily taken the bus home. It didn't help that 3 weeks ago I broke my foot tripping down the stairs and was now in a cast and crutches for another week until I got a boot to wear. At least Charlie, my dad was nice enough to use some of the life insurance money from my mom and buy me the car I wanted; a 2008 Dark Blue Honda Civic 2-door with a sunroof. I love that car. It is the best car ever. Thank god I broke my left foot so I can still drive to school tomorrow. Trying to navigate a new school with crutches though, should be interesting.

The next morning I got up and ready for school. I said goodbye to Charlie who was leaving too. He left about 5 minutes before I did with the instructions on how to get to school. "Just go down the highway for 2 miles and its right there." Wow, real specific Dad. I brushed my long blonde hair straight and left for school. It was really windy and cold and I had forgotten a jacket. I forgot that it was 50 degrees here on a normal day unlike Phoenix's 80. All I had on was a thermal shirt, jeans and my cast. When I got to school, the wind was blowing and the rain was blowing in all different directions. I stayed in my heated car for as long as I could before I had to get out and meet the person who was showing me around all day. When I hobbled to the office shivering I was greeted by a secretary who gave me my schedule and told me to wait for the girl that was going to show me around. Just as she said this, a short pixie-like girl with dark spiky hair breezed into the office. "Hey, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen; I'm here to show you around since we have the exact same schedule. Isn't that great?" she exclaimed. "Yeah it is and you can call me Bella." I said. We started walking to our first class, English while she talked about the school and I shivered because of lack of jacket. "My brother Edward and I go here with our best friends Rosalie and Jasper who are twins. Rosalie is dating Emmett who is our cousin and is staying with us. I am dating Jasper and Edward is single. You can meet them at lunch and we have Biology with Edward. Emmett, Rose and Jasper are seniors." By this time we had gotten to English and sat down. The period went by really slow; we were reading _Romeo and Juliet _which I had already read in Phoenix. The next 2 periods went slow too until Lunch which Alice practically drug me too. "Alice, slow down!" I huffed as I tried to keep up hobbling on my crutches. "Sorry" she said apologetically. "I keep forgetting you're on crutches." I laughed at this and shivered. We walked up to a table where four of the most beautiful people I have ever seen were sitting. "Guys, this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Rosalie" a tall blond haired girl who looked like a model. She mumbled a "hey" before turning her attention to the big burly guy sitting next to her who I assumed was Emmett. "Emmett" Alice confirmed. He waved and kept shoveling food into his mouth. "Jasper" Alice sighed while gazing lovingly into the eyes of a tall blonde boy who looked just like Rosalie. "_Twins" _I thought. "Last but not least, Edward." She said pointing to the last person at the table. He was like a Greek god. His bronze colored hair was artfully messed up and his eyes! Oh his eyes were so green! "Hi Bella" he said pulling me out of my trance. "Hey" I said softly. "Here sit down Bella." Alice said. "I know you're tired from lugging your cast around all day and-Hey! Where's your jacket?" I looked down at myself and shivered. "I am so not used to the cold that I walked out of the house without one. I feel like an idiot." Alice just stared at me. "Here you can have my sweatshirt." Edward said to me handing it to me. "Oh I don't want to take your hoodie, aren't you going to be cold?" He looked at me and said "I have a jacket and you have nothing on, please take it." "Thanks" I said gratefully putting it on. As my head was in the hoodie I inhaled. The scent that hit me was so amazing, I can't even describe it. How one person could smell this good was beyond me. When I sat down next to him he smiled at me. I smiled back and then was interrupted by Alice. "Bella, how did you hurt yourself?" she asked. " Umm, I fell down the stairs and broke my foot. I get the cast off in a week and get to wear a boot for 2 months after that." I admitted. "I am a big klutz, and trip over thin air. I've already broken a wrist and leg." The whole table went silent. "What?" I asked. "Nothing" Alice said laughing. Soon everyone was laughing and I joined in. Lunch was over and we made it to Biology with Edward in tow. I could tell he was excited about something but I didn't know what. I went into the classroom and was greeted by a teacher. "Mr. Banner" he said. "You can sit here next to Edward. I see you've already made friends with his sister." I hobbled over to the table where Edward was sitting and sat down with a sigh. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Nope, just tired of being on crutches, thanks for lending me your hoodie by the way." I said. "No problem" he said "I could tell you were shivering." Mr. Banner started class and I moved in my seat to get more comfortable and accidentally brushed up against Edward. A jolt of electricity shot through me making me jump. I'm pretty sure he felt it too judging by the look on his face. He stared at me for a moment and then looked down. When Biology was over, I went to get up and knocked my crutches over onto the floor. Edward grabbed them before I could move and handed them to me. "Thanks" I said my cheeks turning red. "No problem" he said smiling. Next was gym which I don't have to participate in, then the end of the day. Alice walked me out to my car chattering on about some party that was happening this weekend. "Do you want to go?" she asked. " I don't know… I trailed off. "I don't want to go with crutches and be tripping over anyone but I will think about it" "YAY!" she exclaimed. We got to my car and I got in. "Do you think you could give me a ride to Edward's car? It's all the way in the back lot." I motioned for her to get in and she squealed and jumped into the car. "Wow this is niiice." "Thanks" I said. "Let's go find Edward!" she said. My heart sped up as we pulled out of the parking space.


	2. Doctor Who?

_Sorry it's short. I'll update both of my stories this weekend. _

_=)_

We started driving to the back lot where Edward was waiting for Alice. Apparently Alice told him what she was doing. We stopped and Edward leaned in on Alice's side of the car. "Thanks for giving her a ride." he said. "No problems… oh crap!" I said suddenly remembering. "What?" asked Alice. "I have a Doctor's appointment in 10 minutes and I don't even know how to get to the hospital, or what doctor I have." Edward looked at me and said "Our dad works there, you can follow me and I will show you. Alice, come on." Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Do you want to ride with me?" She squealed. "Yes!" Edward looked at me and I got lost in those green eyes. "Bella! Bella!" Alice interrupted our moment. "Can I put on music?" she began flipping through my CD's. Edward looked at me and said. "Follow me" and smiled. He got into his car and rolled down the window. I rolled down mine and opened the sunroof. The sun had decided to come out and I was excited. "Be warned" I said to Edward as I pulled up next to him. "I tend to drive like a maniac with music really loud." He looked shocked. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a maniac driver" he said. With that said, he took off. "Alice, get music on!" she cheered and put on Paramore. I turned up the volume and took off after him. We stopped at a red light and I pulled up next to him. He laughed at Alice singing and dancing next to me. I waved and he smiled and waved back. The light turned green and he went. When we reached the hospital, we parked and got out. Edward looked really nervous and was stalling for time. "So… Bella, I called my dad while we were driving and he's your doctor." I slipped on the asphalt and caught myself before I could fall. "Huh, really?" I said, trying to sound calm, but really I was freaking out. _"Holy Crow!" _I thought. "_I get to see their dad, and I just met them!" _


	3. Panic

_A few weeks later…._

Finally I had gotten my boot off and could walk around like a normal human. I could wear flats again and heels! I still had to go to physical therapy once a week just to make sure I could walk right and I didn't do any lasting damage to my foot or ankle. Alice and Rose were my best friends now. I couldn't wait to hang out with them. I had recently told Alice what had happened with my mom. I didn't go into too much detail, just telling her that she had gotten into an accident. When she asked for details, I brushed her off saying I didn't want to talk about it. Jasper was always there with Alice and he was so nice. He would listen to me complain. He was my rock when I had problems. Emmett is a big huggable teddy bear. Edward was becoming close too, but I didn't know what to think about him. Yeah, I liked him but I didn't want to be in a relationship right now. I'm still mourning my mom. _I wonder if she would've liked Edward…. _The doctor's appointment with Dr. Cullen wasn't bad at all. He was so nice. I could see where Edward and Alice got their politeness. He said that after I got the boot off I would have to wear an ace bandage for a few months.

When I got to school the next day, they were all waiting for me. Alice and Rose bounded over to me. "Bella, can you spend the night tonight? We're all coming over and hanging out together. Pretty please?????" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes. "Alright I will" I said. Internally I was jumping up and down. "Yay!" she exclaimed. The rest of the day went by in a blur and soon I was home with Alice and Rose who wanted to help me pack. "Oohh I think we should wear sexy pajamas to tease the boys." She started digging through my pajama drawer until she found 3 matching pairs of silk pajama short sets. Purple, blue and red. "Jackpot!" she said. We all got in my car and started to drive over to Alice's. Rose immediately hooked up her iPod and turned it on. "I think we should blast music when we pull up to the house. Alice text Jazz and tell him to meet us outside." She hit play and "Arab Money" came on. "Whoo!" I cheered "I love this song!" We started singing along as we drove. When I got to their driveway, Alice said "Floor it and stop right in front of them. Scare the shit out of them." Rose just laughed. I saw the boys at the end of the driveway standing, waiting for us. I squealed around the turn and tore down the driveway. I saw the looks on their faces and slammed on the breaks turning the wheel as I did so I was perpendicular to them. "Hi boys" I said. Edward looked pissed. "Don't ever do that again!" he hissed. "You scared the shit out of me. My baby sister was in there and you could've hit something or someone!" By now he was screaming at me through the car window. Rose and Alice had already gotten out of the car and were staring at Edward through the arms of Jasper and Emmett. "What the hell were you thinking?" he was still screaming. I stared at him. "Are you going to answer me?" he hissed. I looked down shamefully. "No" I said, gaining some confidence and getting angrier by the second, "but you had no right to scream at me like that Edward." My voice was filled with venom and getting louder. I started the car, put it in gear and took off down the driveway making sure to squeal wheels as I turned. I glanced in my rearview mirror before turning and saw Jasper holding Alice back from hitting Edward who was staring at the ground.

After driving home at speeds that were definitely illegal and an hour of punching my pillow sobbing, and cussing, my phone rang. "Alice" flashed across the screen. "What?" I answered. "Bella" she said sniffling. "Hi Alice, sorry for answering like that. What's up?" "Oh Bella" she wailed. "I am so sorry that Edward yelled at you like that. He is such an idiot. He wants to apologize. Can you still come over and spend the night? Please?" I sighed. "I guess. I'll be over in 30 minutes." I hung up before I could change my mind. "I'm spending the night at the Cullen's dad. I'll be back." "Ok be careful," he said. I went out to the car, and started driving. I put on some music to help me calm down. When I got to the driveway, I made sure to drive carefully. I could see Alice and Rose waiting for me. I held my breath and got out.

"Hey Bella" they said in unison. "Hi guys, this isn't going to be awkward as hell is it? Edward isn't going to bite my head off is he?" "He is sad Bella." Rose said, " he just wants to apologize and put it behind him. I don't think I have ever seen him this upset before. Jasper and Emmett had to keep him from punching the wall." I just stared at her. "Oh, umm… he was really rude and I don't know that I could forgive him right away but I guess I could talk to him…" _I was not looking forward to this. He just ups and screamed at me for no reason. Ok I guess he had a reason but he could've just talked to me like a normal human instead of just flipping out on me like that._ We walked into the house. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all sitting in front of the TV playing Xbox. They stopped when they saw us. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose left the room leaving Edward and I alone. "So umm.. I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that…" he said after a few minutes. "It's cool," I said offhandedly. I wasn't going to show him any emotion and that he had made me flip out. "You probably had a good reason right?" He looked nervous now. He started shuffling his feet and looking around the room. "I'd love to know what it was." I said getting angrier. "You've been so nice to me, and all of a sudden you flip out. What the-." He cut me off. "Your mom died in a car accident right?" I froze, all the blood draining from my face. "How did you find out?" I whispered, my throat getting tight. The room was getting smaller and it was hard to breathe. I could hear myself breathing, but I couldn't get enough air. The pain that I had worked so hard to repress was now coming back in full force hitting me like a battering ram. He wasn't supposed to know about this. He wasn't supposed to see this side of me. "Alice told me and-." I took off running out of the room past Emmett, Rose, and Alice and Jasper's shocked faces. I couldn't believe it. "Bella, wait!" Edward yelled following me. I ignored him, and got in my car. The tears started to fall as I started it. He came to my window and was yelling at me through it. "Bella get out of the car, you can't drive like this." I put the car in gear and yelled "Get out of my way or I will run your foot over!"

He took a step back and I took off down the driveway. I fought the tears the whole way home, and when I screeched into the driveway, Charlie was already on the porch waiting. I assumed that Alice or Rose had already called him. He came over to the car and helped me inside. Once inside, I let the grief and panic take over. The room was spinning, and there was a clanging in my ears. I couldn't catch my breath no matter how hard I tried to calm down. After 20 minutes of still not calming down, and no end in sight, Charlie decided to take me to the hospital. He dragged me to the cruiser and took off toward the hospital. I heard him on the phone with someone but all sounds were jumbled and distorted so I couldn't tell who it was. When we reached the hospital, I saw Dr. Cullen. He ran over to the car and opened the door. "Bella, are you ok?" "Can't breathe." I gasped. I could barely talk, let alone form a full sentence. He helped me up and pulled me onto a gurney. Charlie was walking next to me holding my hand as they rolled me into the ER. Only he knew the extent of what happened that night with my mom. I'm guessing Dr. Cullen would know now too.

When they rolled me in, they immediately put an oxygen mask on me. Thank god for that. I could breathe a little easier. "Bella," Dr. Cullen was standing next to me. "You need to calm down, your heart rate is extremely high and your Oxygen level is extremely low. Just breathe." About 20 minutes later, I had calmed down enough that they could take the mask off and put a nose mask on. As they were taking me out of triage Dr. Cullen said "We have to keep you over night just as a precaution. You have a private room, and all your friends are in the waiting room worried about you. Did you want to see them?" I looked around for Charlie and saw him walking beside me. "You don't have to stay all night dad," I whispered. "You can go home later if you want. My friends will be here with me." He looked doubtful. "I'll stay until you get settled, then I'll go home, but I'll be back first thing in the morning to spring you. Be careful ok?" he smiled at me. By now we had reached the room and I was hooked up to all kind of monitors. A nurse gave me a shot that made me drowsy. "To help you sleep." She smiled at me. Charlie left after a kiss on the forehead. "I can see they gave you something to help you sleep. They are all waiting anxiously to come in, can I let them?" Dr. Cullen came in a few minutes after the drugs kicked in. I nodded. He went out in the hallway and said, "Come in guys, but she's half asleep. The nurse gave her something so she can sleep tonight." Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all walked into the room. Alice immediately came over and stared sobbing again. "I am so sorry Bella," she cried. "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that." My eyes traveled from her face to everyone else's finally landing on Edward's. He looked like hell. "It's alright" I whispered. I had already forgiven them, Edward included. "My fault for flipping out, its ok." Alice kept sobbing into my neck, Rose moved forward and pulled her off of me. She gave her to Jasper and leaned in for a hug. Emmett and Jasper did the same. Edward looked wary. I held my arms out and he leaned in too. He smelled like peppermint. I buried my face in his neck and whispered, "It's ok. It really is, I should've just told you all everything. I will soon." He pulled back and looked at me. "You scared me so much, I thought I was going to lose you." I smiled at him. "But you didn't." I could feel the drugs really kicking in now. By now everyone had been sitting on sofas that were in the room. Edward was sitting on the side of my bed watching me. "Come here" I could hear my voice slurring. He sat next to me and I snuggled in his arms before everything went black.

A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had severe writer's block and a funeral on Christmas Eve, so it wasn't the best time to write. If you have any ideas, just let me know. If anyone is interested in doing Edwards POV, write something and send it to me. I'll try and update more. Reviews make me update.

Thanks!

P.S. For my other story, I need a lot of help. I'm stuck.


	4. Sorry!

Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy. I will try and update as soon as possible I promise. I have to work more now and school is taking over my life. Also I am in the midst of **severe!!!!! **Writers block.

Sorry!!!!!!!!

If anyone has any ideas they would be much appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hollandjs~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
